


burning tears and black ashes.

by Broken_arrow32



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_arrow32/pseuds/Broken_arrow32
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash get trapped in a burning building, resulting in Robin getting severely injured. will Wally be able to save Dick and the two will make it out alive? or will the fire get the best of them?Disclamer; there is Birdflash, don't like, don't read :)
Relationships: Birdflash, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Robin/Kid Flash
Kudos: 23





	burning tears and black ashes.

The building was smoking. Far too much to seem possible. The building was an older one. Really old. Probably around maybe 50-60 years old. So it was only a matter of time before the building finally burned down. It was just unfortunate that a radiator blue, setting the building aflame, while two young, beloved heroes were trapped in it. Robin and Kidflash were standing what couldn’t have been more than one or two feet apart, and they could barely make out each other's silhouettes. The building had been cleared, they made sure of that. They were on their way back down to get out of the building when the place started to come down around them. Robin squinted his eyes, briefly rubbing them as they started to sting from the smoke. He felt the room shake and instinctively turned to glance at the other hero. The room shook slightly again and Robin glanced upward, above to redhead. Oh no. The ceiling was starting to cave in. it was going to collapse on top of Kid Flash. Robin spent mere seconds contemplating his plan of action before he was moving closer to his friend. He ran up to the redhead and pushed him as far out of the way as he could. He had planned on getting out of the way, he really did, but he had realized only too late that he didn’t have enough time to do so as he felt the scorching wood come crashing down on him, weighing him to the ground.

”ROBIN!” was all Kid Flash could say before he was burning his hands trying to push the burning ember off of his friend. Eventually he was able to clear enough to pull the small bird out from underneath the pile of wood. He grabbed hold of Robins Wrist and tugged until he got a better grip on the bird and was able to pull him out completely. As Wally hooked his arm around Robin’s waist to pull him up, the young ravenette had to bite back a scream of pain. His ribs had to be broken, and his back was so terribly burnt. And he was bleeding. Oh god Robin was bleeding. The blood. Oh god. There was so much. So much Blood. And Kid Flash fought back tears because he knew it was Robins. And the blood was everywhere. On Robin's suit, the floor, the wood, Kid Flash's suit. Wait. oh god there was blood on his suit. Wally was covered in blood. Robin’s blood, as he held the little bird close. But he refused to let go. And his gloves were soaked with it. It was hard to tell but the blood was definitely there. Kidflash managed to lay Robin down against something for support. Again, Robin fought down a scream because. Pain. And he was in so much. He just hurt. Everywhere. So. so. Much. and Kid Flash could see the pain on the little bird's face. But Robin drew his mind from the pain to focus on something else. The wet hot tears that were falling on him from above. There was, however, one slight comfort to Robin though. Kid Flash muttering sweet little nothings, saying everything was fine. That he was gonna be alright. It was hard to hear him over the ringing in his ears and the crackle of the flames, still he managed to decipher exactly what Kid Flash was saying. But Robin knew those were lies that Kid Flash was using as a way to keep himself to keep himself composed. Because he couldn’t lose his cool. Not in the field. Not while Robin was this injured. Because Kidflash doesn’t break down in front of Robin, nor does Robin break down in front of Kidflash. But Wally West can break in front of Dick Grayson. Dick knows Wally needs to let go. He also knows that Wally will refuse to do so as long as he has that cowl on. So, with a shaking hand, he carefully reached up, grabbing hold of the cowl, and with one swift, and slightly painful movement, pulled the cowl off of the redhead. He let the cowl fall to rest on Wally's shoulders and cupped his cheek. Wally didn’t seem to be able to process the bird's movement. So Dick drew his attention. 

“hey, “ he began. 

“It's ok. You’re ok,” he continued. 

“You don’t have to be strong. Not for me.” It was a miracle Dick managed to choke out those few words with how much he was struggling to take any air into his lungs. Still he lay there, watching as the hot tears continued to spill down Wally’s face. Wally swallowed thickly and shook his head stiffly. 

“We need to get you out of here…” Wally frantically decided, saying so more to himself than anyone else. The soft, small consoling smile fell from the injured bird's face as he heard the redheads strained words and he moved to pick the younger up. 

”wally no- wally- babe!” Dick reached over and tugged roughly on the front of Wally’s uniform. He carefully pulled wally closer to him, cupping his cheek again. 

”it’s ok,” He murmured brokenly. But it’s not. And Dick knows. He knows it’s not ok. That he’s not ok. His chances of surviving past tonight are slim and he knows it. He also knows that Wally’s in denial and refusing to accept his fate. He knows he won’t last much longer in this fire but he can use what time he has left to make sure Wally’s safe in the end. 

”I love you, Wally. So.. so much, “ Dick mumbled over the crackle of the flickering flames. 

”Don’t,” Wally said stiffly. 

”don’t say that to me it sounds like you’re saying goodbye.” Wally choked out over the tears. 

”wally-” 

”i love you too, but we need to-” 

”no. Wally listen to me-” Dick forced Wally to look him in the eye. 

”there’s not enough time. Only one of us is gonna make it and it isn’t me,” Dick stammered. It was getting harder and harder for him to talk. 

”Dick..-” Wally pleaded. 

”Wally I can't.. Move. i can hardly breathe. I won’t make it, you have to leave.” 

Wally could feel his chest tighten as he slowly became overrun with emotion. He didn’t even notice how badly he’d begun to shake. With sadness, fear, he didn’t know for sure. But he did know he was scared. Scared of losing the best friend he’d ever had. Of losing the one he loved most. The one who was always there when no one else could or wanted to be. He tried to speak but his voice was high and shaky, unable to hide the way he felt. 

”n-no. You're fine, everythings fine. Your gonna be ok, just let me-” 

”Wally.” 

”...please..” 

The pleadfull look on Wally’s face broke Dick’s heart into more pieces than his body. So as a final goodbye Dick slowly tugs Wally in for one. Last. kiss. Because he’d rather go through this pain a thousand times over than not kiss his redhead goodbye. 

”go. Get out of here… before it’s too late,” Dick mumbled. Wally shook his head slowly. 

”and just.. Just leave you behind?” Wally still couldn't keep his voice level, and he didn’t care how it broke when he talked. 

”yes,” Dick answered. Dick took in a heavy, shaky breath. 

”Wally you need to get out of here. Leave me… and go.” 

Wally whimpered as more tears fell. But this time they weren't his own. Dick shakily pulled off his mask as fresh tears fell from his once vibrant, but now dulling blue eyes. Damn it. Those eyes. Wally had always loved those eyes. The way they were always filled with light curiosity, the way they sparkled like the ocean when they caught the light. How they had always made the young bird look so… alive. They weren’t the same eyes Wally knew. The ones he was used to. But they were still Dick’s, and Wally was grateful he got to get lost in them just one more time. He couldn’t help the tears that fell from his own at this point and he didn’t care to try and stop them. 

Wally took in and let out a shaky breath and slowly removed his hand from Dick’s profusely bleeding side, barely able to bring himself to stand up. He turned to walk away but couldn’t help looking back over his shoulder. To get one last look at the poor bird. And the little bastard gives Wally a smile. He should’ve expected that. Wally knew that it was intended to make him feel better about leaving but it only made it hurt more. Robin, the boy wonder, the light to Batman’s shadow, the angelic halo to his devil of a city, was going to passively die in this fire. And Wally had to walk away, unable to do anything about it. But at least he’s walking away knowing he tried so save the young boy, and with that, he begrudgingly leaves the building, regret washing over him as he left Dick behind. Wally got outside and he wasn’t able to describe the relief he felt when he saw the trademark cherry red uniform and black cape running up to the building side by side. Wally bolted to meet them. Relief washed over Flash’s face when he saw his nephew. 

”Kid! W-wait where’s… where’s Robin?” Flash passed glances to both his nephew and the caped crusader. Wally ignores the tears that prick his eyes at the question. 

”h-he saved me- I don't have time to explain he’s still in there, we have to go get him,” Wally rushedly explained. 

”no,” Barry said. 

”Batman and I need to go in there and get him.” 

”w… what? No, i need to-” 

”Wally,” Bruce began. 

”NO! Dick is DYING up there! I-I’m not gonna sit around here and not do anything about it, i won’t! I can’t! So no! The three of us are going in! I’m the only one who knows where he is and by the time you guys find him on your own it could be too late!” Wally snapped. Did he really just raise his voice at the batman? Yeah. did he give two shits about it? Hell no. The life of the person he loves most in this world is on the line and he’s either gonna save his boyfriend, or die trying. There were no two ways about it. 

”now come on. We don’t have much time, and we’re wasting what we do have standing around here.” Wally ordered, turning on his heel and bolting back toward the entrance of the building.. With that, Batman and Flash exchanged a nod and followed the young redhead into the building. 

trapped up inside the building Dick wasn’t doing too hot. At all. He let out a heavy, choked sigh as he watched Wally disappear into the flames and smoke. Then he heard a creak and instinctively looked in the direction of the noise. In this case that was up. Toward the ceiling… 

”shit…” Dick breathed as he forced himself to move and jump out of the way. More of the ceiling had collapsed. Lucky him. But this time, he couldn't deny the pain, and he couldn;t swallow his scream as he hit the floor. He didn’t try and hold it back this time anyway. He was hurting and he couldn’t ignore it any longer. Once he was sure he was out of danger, he curled in on himself, clutching his ribs and bleeding side. 

”never thought i’d die like this…” he gasped out, only for himself to hear. Mere seconds later, sweat dripping down his forehead and his head pounding, everything went black. This was it. He was going to die in this fire, bleeding out, and there was nothing he could do. 

as soon as Wally had returned to where he’d left Robin he realized the bird was not in the same spot, and he was quick to deduce why. He quickly scrambled over to the injured body as quickly as possible as the two older vigilantes ran up behind him. 

”h-he’s not breathing. He’s alive but he-he’s not breathing and his pulse is barely there..” Wally exclaimed. We don’t have time, we need to get him out of here and get him to a-a hospital or something,” Wally added. 

Bruce knelt down and put a hand on Wally’s shoulder. 

”lead the way out, we’ll follow.” Bruce said as he carefully moved to pick his son up. Wally nodded and got up, doing as he was told, and all four of them made it out of the building. Then, and only then, even if it was just for a moment, everything seemed like it was gonna be ok. That Dick was gonna be ok. And if Dick was gonna be ok, then Wally was too.


End file.
